


Devilish Fanfic

by SilverWolf7



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Gen, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Lucifer Writes Fanfiction, Lucifer and Ella as Brotp, Prompt Fic, Tumblr: luciferprompts, supernatural fanfiction - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-29
Updated: 2018-03-29
Packaged: 2019-04-14 13:36:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14137110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverWolf7/pseuds/SilverWolf7
Summary: Lucifer finds his mind full of fix-it ideas for the Lucifer on Supernatural while he watched the first 5 seasons with Ella.  He makes the mistake of telling her this and she introduces him to fanfic.  He decides to write his own story down as Supernatural fanfic.





	Devilish Fanfic

**Author's Note:**

  * For [10moonymhrivertam](https://archiveofourown.org/users/10moonymhrivertam/gifts).



> This is becoming an idea in my head that I want to write more of. Sorry for the choppiness of this, I just wrote it down in about half an hour so it is rushed to all hell. Any more of this will not be. This is just an intro right now. More will probably be written later as yet another fic series. Hope you enjoy this small start, regardless 10moonymhrivertam!
> 
> Prompt is 'Lucifer using 'fanfiction' about the devil to express what he doesn't dare admit he misses about his siblings & heaven; or to cope with his Mom being in another universe.'

After the whole fiasco of him not liking the whole church plan and leaving about five minutes after having arrived inside his ‘Father’s House’, she had changed the deal.

And that was how he ended up looking horrified at his television screen as angels were introduced into the canon of Supernatural. Using one of his nicer sisters as the main one being used (as a male, how typical of the show...)

By the time he had come into it, he was resigned to the bad character he was going to turn out to be. And, nope, he didn’t care. That’s how humans saw him. As the bad guy. It didn’t matter to them that he is used as a scapegoat for human sins. No, he was the one who was bad.

As soon as television him was back in his cage in Hell (and what the hell was up with that) he set out to fix what he didn’t like. Well, he had ideas but no way of knowing how to execute them fully just yet... He’d listen to Gabriel, he would save Uriel from his stupidity, and he’d accept Castiel as the angel he is. No exploding, no deaths, no evil devil. His brain was filled with ideas of Lucifer being...well, him.

He made the mistake of telling this to Ella. It was her that introduced him to the world of fanfic. And there was a lot of Supernatural fanfic going on. So, the first thing he did was look up fics on himself. 

He was so torn. On the one hand there was lovely fics of him not being all that bad and growing a better relationship with the Winchesters out there. There were fics of him and his siblings in Heaven as a family. There were fics where he was a rapist which was extremely upsetting to him, because consent was one thing he cared a great deal for. And there was quite a lot of canonical Lucifer fics from where he had seen up to. 

And the ideas he had were roving around in his head and he decided that he just had to give this whole fanfic thing a go, if only to clear his mind of his thoughts. 

He would stick to Supernatural for the other characters though, because they were fine as is. He’d even keep his sister in the boy body, because he really liked the look of that man. But first, he had to sign up an account at AO3. He decided to go with his license plate because his name and many other things he’d use were already taken. So, signing in as Fall1n1, he began to try and order his thoughts on what he wanted to write first...

He decided to start with early memories and go from there. Maybe, just maybe, he’d make it a series of his life. And with that thought, he smiled and began typing up on the brand new laptop he’d brought just for this. 

_Lucifer was a frustrated little fledgling in the beginning..._


End file.
